


Flower Crown Child

by grimmysquiff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 year old Harry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coachella!Louis, Harry is a Tease, Harry is innocent but not really, M/M, Mentions of choking, Rimming, Size Kink, Soft Harry, cuddling after sex, harry wears a flower crown, mentions of spanking, my first fic with a condom omg, safe sex, sweaty sex, that's a tag now right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmysquiff/pseuds/grimmysquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coachella sucks and Louis wants to go home. Until he spots a curl-haired, flower crown wearing cherub in the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown Child

**Author's Note:**

> I literally spent a whole day working on this and I hope you all like it! 
> 
> I was inspired by daddy haired Louis and... well just Harry? 
> 
> Enjoy typical *Harry is an angel* metaphors because it's true true true.
> 
>  
> 
> _may or may not do a sequel_

Louis gulped down as much overpriced beer he could in one mouthful. It was the only thing keeping him sane. The promise of getting absolutely wasted surrounded by his mates was the only reason he came to this shitty festival. That, and the chance of him getting a good fuck. There were plenty of cute twinks wandering about but none that were sober enough for him to flirt with. All his friends were getting pretty handsy with the women they’d manage to chat up. Why was it so hard for him to find someone?

Probably ‘cause this festival was shit. Coachella? An overrated hipster fest where girls could tan and try fun drugs they couldn’t get away with doing at home while over-masculine guys were there to tempt them to come home with them. Embarrassing. He’d grown up with the experience of British festivals for god’s sake – this was a kid’s fairground, not a festival. The toilets were like something out of a five-star hotel. You couldn’t move in a Leeds loo without feeling someone’s piss soak into your Vans. He had one more day left of Californian bullshit before him and his friends could begin their journey back to miserable Doncaster. A holiday with his closest pals was always bound to be disastrous in some way. Maybe next time just a good ol’ piss up in London would be the best option. He’d forever be bitter about spending a small fortune for a bit of sunshine and a disappointing vibe. Oli didn’t even get them good weed…

And then he saw him. Giggling and radiant and sweet, standing amongst the crowd like a bright shining sun amongst duller and smaller stars. Louis could hear his giggles from where he stood as much as he could feel his enchanting aura. He had to get closer. 

He ignored whatever Calvin was talking about and moved further into the dancing crowd, getting closer to the sweet boy. His chestnut curls were adorned by a vibrant and delicate flower crown that matched his delicate figure. He wore a cream crop top with a cutout design around the edges that decorated his soft hips in the sweetest way and clashing with the dark fern tattoos that decorated his hips. Louis wanted to squeeze them. His long, soft, milky white legs were clad in the tiniest denim shorts Louis wondered why he even bothered wearing them at all. As Louis got closer to him the boy looked up and smiled, bright green glittering eyes shining back at Louis and a child-like but adorable smile etched across his angelic face. He lifted his arms and placed them around Louis’ shoulders, continuing to dance enthusiastically to the loud, thumping music.

“Having a good time then, pal?” Louis shouted but the boy only laughed back in response, his body moving closer to Louis and his movements becoming faster, hips swaying seductively and Louis didn’t know where to focus his eyes.

“Put your hands on my waist!” He demanded and Louis raised an eyebrow before complying, his small hands gripping his soft love handles. The boy leaned in to whisper in Louis’ ear, “You don’t have to be gentle with me you know, I like when boys are rough with me.”

“Yeah?”

The boy looked up at him again, fluttering his eyelashes and giving him a soft, innocent, shy smile – Louis knew this boy had to be anything but innocent – “Yeah.”

“What’s your name?”

“’m Harry. What’s your name?”

“Louis, I’m here with some pals, where are -?”

“You’re hot, Louis.”

Louis choked back a laugh and Harry tightened his grip on his shoulders and cuddled into Louis’ chest, “Mmmm, you smell good too.”

“I smell like piss, beer and whatever is left of my convenience store bought deodorant – what’s nice about that?” Louis laughed, stroking the top of Harry’s head softly.

“It’s a manly smell, I like that,” Harry giggled.

“So where are your pals?” Louis tried to ask him again.

Harry shrugged, his hands gripping back onto Louis tightly, “Lost ‘em. My head hurts and my feet hurt so I gave up finding them.”

“You’re a bit tipsy there, ain’t you?”

Harry giggled, tossing his head back as he did, his flower crown almost slipping from his curls and Louis grabbed onto it and pushed it gently back into place, “Just a liiiittle bit! I met some nice men who bought me pretty coloured drinks because said they looked as pretty me!”

Louis nodded curiously, gripping Harry closer, “Are they still here?”

“I think they went to get me more pretty drinks?”

“How about you come with me, yeah Harry?”

Harry gazed up at Louis and his delicate face made his heart ache a bit. He couldn’t let anyone take advantage of such an angelic boy. “Will you buy me pretty drinks?”

Louis sighed and stepped away from Harry’s tight grip. He reached a hand out for Harry’s and smiled at him, “How about I buy you a milkshake when you sober up a bit, yeah?”

Harry thought for a moment, a fingertip placed on his lip as he thought hard. He giggled again and then grasped Louis’ hand, “Only if I can sleep with you.”

“Huh?”

“Sleep in your tent?” and Harry’s eyes flashed with a mischievous glare. He knew exactly what he said, “Where am I gonna sleep? I don’t know my way back to my friends and I don’t want to be lonely.”

“Of course you can sleep with me, pal,” Louis gripped his hand in his and began to walk Harry over to his campsite. It was darker now and he knew more and more drunks would be out at this time. He didn’t want such an angelic and sweet boy to be lost out in the crowds. Who knew what those other men would have done to him? He gripped Harry’s hand harder, not wanting to let go and determined to keep him safe. He wanted to protect him and maybe kiss him. Soft, gentle kisses into those delicate dimples and hear the melodic sounds of his laughter escape from his lips. He’d take care of him, yeah, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to try and seduce the boy himself. He could already tell by Harry’s handsy touches and his flirty chuckles that he wasn’t opposed to the idea. Maybe Louis could enjoy Coachella after all.

“Thank you,” he heard Harry say in a soft voice, he almost missed it over the roar of the crowd. He smiled to himself and held Harry’s hand a little tighter, trying to convey the warmth and the protection right through to this graceful boy.

“Don’t thank me until I can actually find my bloody tent,” Louis replied and then laughed.

“You’re British right? You have such a nice accent,” Harry said dreamily.

“Unfortunately. Donny born and bred!”

Harry looked puzzled and it was possibly the cutest thing Louis had ever seen, “I don’t know what that means but you’re still hot.”

Louis chuckled again and then turned his attention to the campsite as they began to make their way through. Everyone else was still enjoying the dance tent and he knew he’d get to enjoy some alone time with Harry. He wanted to hear stories pour from his lips and more laughter escape from the depths of his soft tummy. He wanted to hold him and stroke his hair and listen to the soft sounds as he slept. Of course all that could only happen if he could remember where his tent was supposed to be. He should’ve waited for the others but he didn’t want to risk the mocking he’d get for picking up a young boy.

“Wait,” Louis stopped but his hand still didn’t let go, “How old are you Harry?”

“Just turned 18!” he said excitedly, jumping up and down slightly, curls shaking gently, “Don’t worry, I’m legal.”

Louis cocked his head and looked down at him, “Are you expecting something, Harold?”

Harry didn’t look at him, just kept looking straight ahead as they walked but he was grinning to himself and pulling Louis closer to him. Louis could swear he heard a small “yes,” squeak out of Harry’s mouth a few moments later. They walked down rows and rows of tents before Louis finally spotted a familiar lime green set up. He’d been lucky to find a decent sized one to have all of himself but now he got to share it with a gorgeous enigma of a boy that was Harry.

“Yuck, your tent is the colour of puke,” Harry laughed but he bent forward to unzip it. Louis’ eyes lingered over his denim-clad behind and licked his lips. It was a beautiful sight. Harry opened the entrance to Louis’ tent and stepped in, stumbling like a newborn lamb as he settled himself inside. Louis climbed in after him and zipped the tent back up and turning to face Harry. He’d already settled himself on the floor, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his knees. He patted the space beside him and Louis sat down on the floor beside him.

“Take your sunglasses off, stupid. You’re inside now. You looked silly enough wearing them in the dark but I guess you got away with it ‘cause you’re hot,” Harry babbled. Louis frowned but took them off and reached up to turn on the camp light above their heads. Harry stared into Louis’ eyes for a moment, his mouth forming into a small “o” shape. “Your eyes are so lovely, like little swimming pools.”

Louis laughed and broke eye contact, feeling suddenly self-conscious, “You have such a way with words Harold.”

“Hey! My name’s Harry!”

“Oh sorry!” Louis said sarcastically and he tickled Harry’s neck with one hand while the other rested on Harry’s hip. Loud laughs poured from Harry’s mouth and the sound was so beautiful, Louis couldn’t stop. He tickled his tummy, his neck, under his shaven armpits, his knees. Anywhere he could reach to keep the same sounds coming.

“Stop!” Harry squealed, trying to push Louis away desperately. Louis grabbed each of his wrists and pinned him to the floor playfully, Harry biting his lip in anticipation. Louis bent down and pressed one gentle kiss to his lips before Harry could say anything witty or sarcastic. It took him by surprise, his eyes closing and opening rapidly, staring up at Louis in shock.

“You kissed me,” he said on a squeal.

“I did.”

“You should do it again,” Harry whispered.

“Maybe I will,” Louis whispered back and leaned down again, grip on Harry’s wrist never loosening as his mouth met with Harry. Harry opened his mouth slightly to let Louis kiss him properly this time, lips mashing together and teeth clacking slightly. His mouth tasted like candy and alcohol. It was the perfect mix for this perfect boy. The sweetness and the bitterness. The pure and the tainted. The innocence and the immoral. All from Harry’s sweet perfect pout. Harry broke the kiss suddenly, a wide grin spreading across his face.

“Can I get naked?”

Louis laughed loud, practically choking on his own laughter, “You’re rather forward aren’t you?”

“I like being naked. Anyway, I thought we already established you wanted to fuck me so-?”

“Alright, you naughty boy but keep the flower crown on, alright?” Louis said, letting go of his wrists. Harry sat up and quickly took off and threw his crop top across the tent, not caring where it landed. He unzipped his tiny shorts and shucked them down his long, shaven legs, kicking them down to his ankles and slipping off his boots too. He wasn’t wearing underwear and Louis could see how hard his small cock was already. Harry covered himself with his hand and Louis could see a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. He was embarrassed.

“Hey, let me see,” Louis said reaching for Harry’s hand but Harry backed away.

“Take your shirt off?” Harry asked delicately and Louis nodded, reaching for his tank top and pulling it off in one swift motion. Harry licked his lips at the sight of Louis’ tattooed chest and immediately removed his hand. Louis was right, he was small but it was perfect. Every part of Harry matched with the next. He was beautiful and Louis wanted to worship every part. He placed both hands at the start of Harry’s feet and slowly slid them up his legs. His fingertips ghosted up his calves, over his little knees until they reached his firm thighs. He gave Harry a look and Harry gave him a little nod, allowing him permission. He slowly spread his thighs apart until Harry was exposed to him. His beautiful body was his to take.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Louis groaned before leaving small kisses across Harry’s thighs. Harry let out soft giggles again until Louis nipped slightly at him with his teeth, leaving tiny red marks on his milky skin, “Something this delicious needs to be tasted. Turn around, my sweet.”

Harry let out an excited squeal and turned to get on his hands and knees. Harry’s sly attempt of wiggling his bum in Louis’ face didn’t go unnoticed.

“Head down, angel,” Louis said, pushing down on Harry’s spine slightly until his head rested against the tent floor. Harry sighed happily and Louis noticed his thighs shaking slightly in anticipation. He spread Harry’s cheeks apart and suppressed his own groan at the sight of Harry’s perfect pink hole. He couldn’t hold back anymore and placed a kiss right against the puckered entrance. Harry let out a soft moan at the small contact as Louis massaged his cheeks and shushed him.

“There are still people out there, baby. They could hear you but do you like the thought of that? Do you want people to hear what’s happening to you? Want people to know you’re getting wrecked by a stranger you met a few hours ago? Is that what you’d like?”

Harry had started whining and rutting at Louis’ words, overcome by desire and the pure dirtiness of what he was doing. Louis smirked and then moved his mouth again to taste Harry. He let his tongue explore this time, ever so slowly circling Harry’s rim.

“Oh god,” Harry gasped out and he placed a hand over his own mouth, cancelling out the soft whimpers that had begun to build as Louis’ mouth continued to tease over his hole. He lapped sloppily at Harry’s entrance, tongue picking up pace before he switched between mouthing over Harry’s entrance, lips smacking against it. Spit covered his mouth and the heat inside the tent was building unbearable fast but Louis was determined to make this boy feel good. He rubbed his tongue insistently at the tight ring of muscle before he pushed in. Harry’s arms gave out and he lay helplessly on the floor, whining as Louis flicked his tongue lazily inside of Harry. He could feel the velvety inner walls of Harry against his tongue as he tried to push as hard as he could inside. It was heaven. He moved one hand from Harry’s ass to grasp onto Harry’s little cock, holding it at the base.

Harry lifted his head up, gasping as Louis continued, “Don’t! I’m gonna come – I’m gonna come already.”

Louis hummed against Harry’s hole before moving away and speaking, “Exactly. Don’t want you doing that just yet do I?”

“Oh please,” Harry whined desperately, “Please, please, please! Fuck me then, I know you’ve wanted to since you saw me. Fuck me.”

Louis raised an eyebrow and playfully slapped Harry’s ass. Harry let out another groan and Louis gazed upon him as his cheek slowly turned red. “Hmmm, fine but turn on your back, I want to see your pretty face.”

Harry purred contently in response and turned onto his back, splayed out in front of Louis. He pushed his arms against the tent floor and lifted his body slightly up to Louis, inviting him in. He bit his lip suggestively and stared Louis down with wide glassy eyes. He looked positively delicious. His cock stuck out, aggressively red and desperate to be touched already. Louis reached for his backpack and fished out a small travel-sized bottle of lube and a condom. He always came prepared for a festival. Harry laughed, clasping a large hand over his mouth again.

“What are you at laughing, silly?” Louis asked as he took his shorts and underwear off, cupping a hand around his own dick.

“You actually brought condoms and lube.”

Louis spread Harry’s thighs apart again and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his stomach, “Maybe something inside me knew that fate was going to bring us together. That you’d be here, spread out in my tent, ready for me to make love to you.

Harry looked at Louis curiously for a moment before bursting out in laughter, “God, you’re so gay.”

Louis slapped Harry’s thighs, cutting off his laughter, “Oi, enough of that. Or you’re out of here.”

Harry spread his thighs further, seductively swaying slightly as he showed off his body to Louis, “You’d really throw me out? Like this? Anyone would take me.”

Louis pulled on Harry’s legs, bringing his ass closer to him as Harry’s back hit the ground with a hard thump and said with a growl, “Only me, sunshine.”

He opened the bottle of lube and slicked up two of his fingers greedily, letting the slippery liquid slide down his hand slightly. He rubbed the tip of his index at the entrance of Harry’s slightly stretched hole and it slid in slowly. Harry let out a long gasp, his eyes closing and his eyes fluttering shut. Louis slowly pumped his finger in and out, finding it open enough to explore. He curled his finger searching around for Harry’s sweet spot.

“M-more! Need more,” Harry moaned, thighs shaking again. Louis loved how responsive he was. He complied and slowly inserted another finger beside the first one. Louis felt Harry clench around the two fingers and he couldn’t wait to feel it around his cock. He scissored his fingers as wide as he could without hurting Harry, listening out for the soft moans and gasps that were spurring him on. He angled his fingers differently and pushed further before Harry let out a high-pitched wail. He knew he’d found his special spot.

“One more, babe?” Louis asked teasingly, reaching his other hand for the lube.

“No! Come on, I’m ready!” Harry shouted.

Louis took his two fingers out but shook his head, “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Please, that’s fine! I like the burn, I do. I told you already that I like when boys are rough with me. I love it. I need it. Hurt me, Louis.”

Louis visibly shuddered and nodded, hand moving to his hard cock. He pumped himself twice to take the edge off slightly before this boy managed to ruin him. He tore the condom packet open with his teeth aggressively and rolled it over his member before lubing himself up. He lifted one of Harry’s legs and wrapped it around his waist, teasingly rubbing his cock against Harry’s cheeks. He grabbed his cock in one hand and moved to push inside but Harry shouted out.

“Wait!” Louis stopped, “Want you to kiss me when as you go inside of me.”

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled. Maybe Harry was innocent and cute after all. He leant forward as he let the head of his cock push against Harry’s rim. His lips ghosted against Harry’s and Harry placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forward. His lips met Louis with soft but desperate pecks. Louis pushed into Harry and Harry’s mouth opened in a high gasp before Louis delved his tongue inside of Harry. He bottomed out as his tongue met Harry’s licking into him to sooth his groans. Harry’s heat enveloped Louis’ cock and he too groaned into their kiss. Harry gaped up at Louis with glassy eyes, overwhelmed with arousal.

“Move,” he gasped after breaking the kiss and Louis pulled his hips back before slamming in again. Harry’s back arched off the floor slightly and Louis could see the beads of sweat that were forming under Harry’s fringe. The tent was filled with a sticky, sweaty, hot atmosphere and it made everything seem hazy and sensual and like the only thing that mattered were the two bodies entwined in the small space. This was what fucking really was, Louis thought, dirty and hot and something that he knew would leave him breathless by the end – but Harry already made him breathless enough.

He started a steady pace, slowly fucking in and out of Harry, gripping onto him and kissing his neck, his chest, any part of his sweat-licked skin he could reach from this position. Harry was whining loudly now, gently clawing with one hand at Louis’ back; the other hand was clasping to his own forehead in sex-fuelled frustration. Louis dared to go a bit faster, giving short but hard thrusts right into Harry and keeping him constantly off guard. As Harry let out small chants of “fuck, fuck, fuck” Louis knew he was finally hitting a good rhythm.

“Hurt enough for you, babe?” Louis almost sniggered in his ear, kissing at it afterwards.

“Not really. Not gripping m’hips like I like it. Not spanking me or choking me so, to be honest, this is pretty vanilla for my taste,” Harry pouted. Louis growled and aimed his hips in a different direction for the next thrust, making Harry shout out in pleasure, “Oh god.”

“Yeah? Too vanilla? How about we get you on your stomach again babe? Lemme show you how fucking vanilla I am,” Louis barked, pulling out of Harry. Harry pouted again but immediately turned onto his stomach, perky ass in the air ready to be taken again. Louis wasted no time and immediately entered him in one swift motion. He held onto Harry’s love handles and pulled out until just the tip of his cock rested inside him before slamming straight back in again. Harry made a sound like he’d been stabbed, all of the air knocked out of his lungs. Louis didn’t give him time to recover and immediately continued his harsh fucking. He could fuck Harry so deep in this angle and he knew each thrust was probably nudging nicely at Harry’s prostate. He couldn’t keep this up for much longer. Each thrust made every nerve in Louis’ body ignite; made the blood rush to his head and back down again; made his breath come out in feverish gasps of pleasure. Harry had given up on holding himself up now, his face buried in the blankets as he let out little “ah, ah, ah’s” of ecstasy. Louis could feel sweat sliding down his back, the smell of sex and the sounds of skin and against skin were filling the air. It was erotic.

“Touch me,” Harry mumbled, “Not – not gonna last.”

Louis fisted his hand around Harry’s little cock, his rapid thrusts making Harry fuck himself into his fist. He let out a high-pitched moan before he came, shooting all over Harry’s hand and the blanket beneath him. He whimpered softly against the blanket as Louis continued his hard thrusting, refusing to slow down until he reached his own climax.

“Come on me,” Harry choked out.

“What?” Louis said, wincing as he could feel the rush of pleasure building in his stomach.

“Come. On. Me.”

Louis pulled himself out of Harry and removed the condom, chucking it somewhere behind him. He began to wank himself off furiously, the edge getting closer and closer before he finally felt the waves of pleasure wash over him. He let out a yell as his come painted stripes across Harry’s back and he pulled at his cock until he had finished. Harry just lay there, enjoying being spent on and letting out contented hums as waited for Louis to finish. Louis lay down beside him, a hand finding its way into Harry’s sweat-soaked curls. He took a moment to catch his breath, staring up into the tent and basking in the outside noises.

“Well thanks for making this shit-stain of a weekend not so bad after all,” Louis said after a few minutes of silence.

“It’s not over yet.”

“Yeah?”

“You said you’d get me a milkshake remember? Then maybe we can fuck some more until morning comes. It’s hard to sleep around here, don’t you think?”

Louis pulled Harry closer to him, letting his head rest on his chest, “You’re fucking filthy.”

“I know. Now get hard again so I can suck your cock.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re making it hard to want to go back home.”

Harry sat up suddenly, his eyes wide with alarm, “You’re going back home?”

“Yeah, babe. I’m sorry.”

“Promise you’ll come back one day?”

“Promise.”

“And we should Skype.”

“Yeah, Skype,” Louis yawned slightly, a sudden fatigue replacing the ecstasy as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, ignoring the sticky, sweaty mess that covered him both. He felt him breath heavily against Louis’ chest, soft little breaths that tickled his chest hair. His flower crown still stayed on his head although slightly askew and maybe a little bent. He was still gorgeous. Coachella may not have as great as it looked but Harry was. Harry was and more.

Harry was heaven.


End file.
